Auxiliary fuel tanks merely provide additional fuel for use when the main tank is empty. The use of auxiliary fuel tanks for extending the range of a vehicle is well known.
Most prior art auxiliary fuel tanks are used in motorized vehicles. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,981, which issued to Walker on Aug. 14, 1951, describing an auxiliary fuel tank for use in an automobile. Other patents relating to auxiliary fuel tanks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,084, which issued to Yoshimura et al. on Aug. 2, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,795, which issued to Naeve et al. on May 19, 1970. The Yoshimura et al. patent describes an auxiliary fuel tank for use in a motorcycle, and the Naeve et al. patent relates to a tank for use on a tractor. None of the patented auxiliary fuel tanks is adapted for use in a snowmobile.